Break Away
Break Away es la undécima canción de los Subdigitales y también es la canción de los créditos finales a partir de la segunda temporada. Letra (inglés) They told me that I was no good at all such a waster And, suddenly I was out of the cool stuck with the fools not that much I can do I'm out of the crew here the lights go out What should I do? stuck to this chair and yet I know (Chorus) We're gonna break away it's not my style I gotta get away Get away here and now today out in half I'm already there In my head I know it five, (no) Four more steps take me to the door open up I'm falling (it's just) One of those days where the lights go out and yet I smile (Chorus) We're gonna break away life's like that and I gotta get away Get away Here and now today We're gonna breakaway breakaway, breakaway Get away here and now today (Bridge) Here I am, as I stand I can feel you think Such a waster It's okay, I don't care Didn't wanna stay stuck with the fools skating down park avenue I realise my time is now and here Ready to go being sensible is just not sensible (Chorus x2) We're gonna break away It's not my style and I gotta get away here and now today Gonna break away Life's like that and I know I'm gonna get away Get away We're in it all the way Letra (francés) On me dit que Je ne suis qu’un bon a rien Un vrai loser Et d’un mot qui sonne Je ne suis plus dans le coup Une flèche au cœur Je fais partie du show Tirez le rideau Eteignez les lumières Qu’est ce que je peut faire Coincé sur ma chaise Déchaînez moi (Chorus) On va s’envoler ne plus penser On va s’envoler pour trouver le soleil Je suis déjà partit les ailes en bataille D’un ange déchu Plus que quelques pas Une dernière porte laissez Moi passer Encore un de ces jours Sans lumière Quel enfer Mais je suis presque là (Chorus) On va s’envoler oui maintenant On va s’envoler toucher le soleil On va s’envoler toi et moi je t’attend On va s’envoler ne plus penser Faut croire que je suis out catégorie B, décalé recalé C’est pas le pied Mais j’en ai rien a faire Pourquoi devoir plaire J’en ai assez d’être critiqué Je prend mon skate d’une main rageuse Je veux plus rester dans vos petits jeux Il n’y a rien a faire Pour moi c’est clair Qu’il est sensé d’être insensé (Chorus) On va s’envoler oui maintenant On va s’envoler vers le soleil On va s’envoler au delà des nuages On va s’envoler toi et moi On va s’envoler c’est maintenant On va s’envoler vers le soleil On va s’envoler On va s’envoler au de la des nuages On va s’envoler toi et moi en:Break Away fi:Break Away Categoría:Canciones